


everything changed when i looked at you

by dcstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jack is mentioned, Kinda, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, POV Third Person, Prompt Fic, Sam Winchester is mentioned, canon compliant through all of 15a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcstiel/pseuds/dcstiel
Summary: prompt: write FLUFF with only with description of scenes, NO dialogue
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	everything changed when i looked at you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of working on my homework for history class. i regret nothing. also it's not very "fluffy" its mostly angst (sorta) but theres a lil bit of fluff
> 
> you can find the prompt [here](https://twitter.com/ended_skies/status/1269390610957565952?s=20)

If there’s one thing Dean loves more than icing some demons, it’s not icing them. Those fleeting days in between hunts, where he, Sam, Cas, and Jack sit around, watching movies and drinking beer.

Ever since Chuck decided this is “the end,” though, Dean’s had about three hours of time to “himself,” and even that was occupied by talking to some weird alternate-universe version of himself and Sam. Dean wanted to ask why they didn’t have a Cas, but he had a feeling it was connected to the fact that they still had a dad.

Something Dean certainly hadn’t had time to do is think about Cas. Cas has been occupying his brain for the past eleven-ish years, ever since that fateful day in an abandoned barn. Dean’s never been able to tell if what he feels for Cas is a brotherly love like he says it is, or if it’s some craving of something more with the blue-eyed angel. Dean knows with Chuck constantly coming after all of them, there’s a significant chance He’s not going to make it out of this alive. And he wants to tell someone, anyone, about this before Chuck takes everyone out. 

But he can’t find the words.

But these past few days, Chuck has been awfully quiet. No more inter-dimensional versions of Sam and Dean have appeared in the bunker, and Cas hadn’t been picking anything up from angel radio. Sam’s been catching up on sleep, and Dean decided to bring back his man-cave. This time, though, no cursed TVs that transport them into cartoon land. But he certainly wouldn’t complain if Daphne or Fred just happened to appear in the bunker to take him away from this Hell on Earth (scratch that- Dean would rather be in Hell with Rowena than on Earth fighting the literal creator of the universe who wants his head on a plate).

So here Dean sits, watching _Gilmore Girls _because it’s the only thing a shitty antenna from the 30s can pick up from where they are, in a hidden bunker under a city in northern Kansas. But, hey, it’s better than nothing. At least he’s not in the show this time. Plus, it’s a distraction from the thoughts in the back of his mind.__

__But the thoughts are brought back to the forefront as soon as Cas walks into the room. He stands in the doorway, probably hoping for an invitation from Dean. Dean sighs, but motions for Cas to come and sit in the seat on the other side of the table. He obliges, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. Dean suspects it’s just because Cas doesn’t want Dean to be drinking alone, because according to Cas, angels can only taste the molecules, rather than the drink itself. Either way, Dean feels slightly comforted._ _

__Cas looks over to Dean, and they meet each other’s eyes. All at once, Dean feels eleven year’s worth of some form of desire spill forward. It happens every time he shares a look with the trenchcoated angel, a wave of unexplainable feelings washes over him and in that moment, as long as he looks into Cas’s eyes, it’s just the two of them. No Chuck, no Amara, no Son of Satan, and no Sam. Even though the latter two are probably in the kitchen arguing over whether pancakes and beer is a healthy breakfast._ _

__Cas seems to understand the emotion behind Dean’s eyes this time, because he’s gently taking the glass of whiskey out of Dean’s hand, and places it on the table between them. Cas places his own glass on the table as well and grabs Dean’s hand. They don’t break eye contact the whole time, and Dean feels his eyes grow softer as he holds Cas’s hand. Screw fighting Chuck, Dean’s staying in this moment forever._ _

__Dean stands up, not letting go of Cas’s hand. Cas takes the hint and stands up with him. _Gilmore Girls _is still on in the background, but it’s nothing more than a haze of inaudible dialogue to Dean at this point.___ _

____Slowly, but maybe not slow enough, he pulls the angel closer to him. They stand for a moment, hands intertwined, faces barely an inch apart. Cas breaks his right hand away, and brushes his knuckles across Dean’s jawline, and eventually holds Dean in his hand. That sends Dean over the edge, and he uses his now free hand to pull Cas closer, breaking the inch of distance with a kiss._ _ _ _

____It’s brief, very brief, but Dean finally realizes what he’s wanted all these years- to be with Cas, more than just a friendship where they kill monsters and raise the Antichrist together. He wants with Cas what he had with Lisa, and maybe it will feel right this time. One look between Dean and Cas, and Cas understands immediately. He bridges the gap between them again._ _ _ _

____Maybe Dean doesn’t have to find the words._ _ _ _


End file.
